First Snow Fall in NYC
by Mallory Roy-Patlan
Summary: Rachel feels lonely in NYC until she sees the first snow fall. Faberry short one shot


**First Snow Fall in New York City**  
>By: Mallory (.com)<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Rachel is lonely until she sees the first snow fall. She gets excited and runs into an old friend.<p>

New York City. Rachel couldn't believe it. She was finally there. She had gotten into NYADA. Everything was perfect. Except she as lonely. Kurt had made new friends and he rarely ever talked to her. Her dads tried to visit when they could but she never talked to anyone else. When she left Lima, Finn had told her that he had expected her to stay for him. She told him that her dreams were bigger than him.

"_Finn," Rachel sighed. "It isn't like I ever pretended that I was ever going to do anything else. I don't know why you expected me to drop my dreams for you."_

"_Because you love me, Rachel."_

_Rachel shook her head. The fact that Finn brought up that she loved him and not the other way around didn't escape her. "I may have. But you never loved me enough."_

"_I did too, Rach. I do."_

"_If you did then you wouldn't be asking me to give up my dreams for you." She let the tears fall silently. "We are over Finn."_

She often wondered if it was because of this that Kurt stopped talking to her. Maybe Finn had asked him to. As Finn's brother, Kurt might feel it is his duty to respect that. Quinn had been on good terms with her when she left Lima but since Rachel left early to prepare herself for New York, she didn't manage to find out if Quinn had gotten into Yale. She was sure Quinn was bigger than Lima.

It was mid-November. She had been attending classes for about 3 months. She looked out the window and felt giddy. It was the first snow fall. She pulled on her boots and a jacket and ran outside. She ran right into someone. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I saw the snow and…" she trailed off when she realized she ran right into Quinn Fabray.

Quinn laughed, "I knew you'd be the type to get excited by snow. So when I saw the weather report that snow was heading this way, I thought I'd try to beat it here."

"How did you know where to find me?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"Your dads. I have been called Finn. He said 'I don't know where she is and I don't care.' I asked him if Kurt would know and he laughed and said there was no way Kurt would do that to him." She pulled Rachel in for a hug, "I didn't know you were alone all this time. I thought you had Kurt. I am sorry Finn is a douche."

Rachel laughed. "I don't even care. Look at all this beautiful snow!" She spun around.

"There isn't enough yet. Let's go to a café and get some coffee while we wait for the snow to pile up. Besides if I am staying for the weekend I need to check into a hotel."

"Don't be ridiculous, Quinn. You can stay with me."

"You sure? I didn't give you any warning."

"Of course I am sure. So anyways, how did you end up talking to my dads? You said you called Finn first."

"Oh yes," Quinn said while taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the car. "Well, I finally gave in and called my mom. She admitted that she had started to talk to your dads."

"What? Judy Fabray is talking to the Berry men?" Rachel asked shocked.

Quinn laughed. "At first that was my reaction too. Put your seatbelt on, Rach." She watched Rachel buckle up. "Then I remembered how mom mentioned that she wasn't always so cynical. She mentioned that she went to high school with your dads. She was actually friends with them until she met Russell. He convinced her of a lot of things. She in turn raised my sister and I to be just like him."

"You aren't like him though, Quinn," Rachel said as she turned to look at Quinn.

"I know. However, I did act like him for a time. It wasn't easy for me to act like that either because I was hiding who I was, Rachel. I was hiding me."

Rachel noticed that they had pulled up to the café. As she undid her seatbelt, she said, "What are you talking about, Quinn? How are you hiding yourself?"

Quinn took Rachel's hands in her own. "I was hiding myself, Rach. I was just coming to terms with who I am as senior year ended. I am gay, Rachel. That time with Puck was me trying to convince myself I wasn't gay."

Rachel hugged Quinn. "I am glad you could tell me, Quinn."

They got out of the car and headed into the café. As they sat down with their coffees, Quinn looked at Rachel. She took a deep breath. Telling Rachel she was gay was the easy part. "There is more," she said staring into Rachel's eyes.

"More? Oh you mean you have more confessions," Rachel smiled. "Great. I love that you choose me to confess to."

Quinn laughed. "Rachel, I really like you. Like I mean… I was wondering if I could take you out on a date or…" she trailed off. She had never been this nervous.

"I would love to Quinn."

They drove back to the college. The snow was piling up fast. "Will you make snow angels with me Quinn?"

Quinn laughed. "You are a dork, Berry. Come on, let's go inside. It is cold out."

"No," Rachel ran away from Quinn. She picked up some snow and packed it into a ball. She tossed it at Quinn. It hit Quinn, who was heading for the door, square in the back.

"That's it, Berry! You are gonna get it!" Quinn picked up some snow and tossed it at Rachel. She missed as Rachel darted out of the way.

Rachel laughed and picked up more snow. As she stood up she was tackled to the ground by the beautiful blonde. "I don't think so," Quinn said pinning Rachel down.

Rachel laughed. "Now that you got me here, what are you going to do?"

Quinn slowly leaned down. Her lips were inches away from Rachel's. She slowly moved her hand, gathered up snow and dropped it onto Rachel's face.

"QUINN!" Rachel screamed as Quinn ran away. "QUINN FABRAY! THAT WAS OUT OF LINE!"

She chased after Quinn. Suddenly Quinn stopped and spun around. She grabbed Rachel and kissed her. As they pulled apart, Quinn whispered, "So about that date…"


End file.
